


a new experience

by Utsutsusu



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: F/F, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsutsusu/pseuds/Utsutsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime wants to try something different with Utsutsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new experience

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for BlackCats here on AO3 but decided to post it!

On a rather calm, but lazy-feeling day, Utsutsu found herself lying right on her apartment’s couch. She was in nothing but her bikini, while strands of emerald green hair spread every which way on said couch, but at least she was comfy! Utsutsu’s arms, however, were lifted towards the ceiling, her hands busy making an origami frog. The day she made a lot of them, in almost every possible color she might add, was the same day making them became second nature. Now she could make them any time, big or small, lined paper, card stock, you name it! She was a bit amazed herself that she hadn’t become sick of making origami frogs, but honestly…? Every time she made one, she made one with a smile. Why? Simple: Because she thought of Hajime while doing it. 

Hajime…the bundle of sunshine that entered her and her friends’ life, but especially impacted her own. Just thinking about it made her feel all warm and fuzzy. In fact, once Utsutsu finished her little yellow frog, did she hold it fondly against her heart. A content sigh soon followed after and she just lied there with closed eyes. 

“Hajime…”

“Utsutsu?” 

The green-haired girls’ eyes shot open the next moment, along with matching ear tufts standing straight up. 

“When did you…?”

“Just now! O.D. let me in as he was walking out—oh, by the way, he said he’d be back later and asked me to keep you company while he was gone.“ Hajime did her little snip, snip motions with her fingers. 

“Ehehe, he didn’t even need to ask since I wanted to spend some time with you anyway!” Keeping true to her word, she surely did get right to the spending time part of her visit by kneeling at the foot of the couch, and bringing in Utsutsu for a biiiig, warm hug. 

“Hey, hey were you making some more frogs? Now the others have another friend! You’ll have to introduce them later—Maybe! Maybe we can throw them all a tea party!” 

“I have some snacks in my backpack and then you can make the tea, how does that sound?“

Utsutsu nodded, liking the idea. She gripped Hajime’s sleeve in the hug though, sighing a bit before finally finding the courage to say:

“Um, but can we…stay like this a little bit longer?”

Hajime parted herself away from Utsutsu a bit so she could look at her, then all at once she got a big smile in her face. Sparkling eyes, that were also clearly joyous, that might as well had hearts too.

“Utsutsuuuu! Of course we can! As long as you want!” Hajime snuggled her closer and did her usual cooing for the tiny girl. 

Utsutsu said nothing in return, besides letting out a sigh of content, and brought herself closer to Hajime as well. Hajime brought herself up so that she was sitting right next to Utsutsu now. She rested her head right on Hajime’s chest, ear tufts twitching every now and then, and she thought in this moment: She couldn’t feel any happier. Warmer. Hajime being here with her is all she needed, wanted, in this quiet moment. Hajime herself seemed quite happy to bring some sort of peace to Utsutsu and looked at her quite fondly. 

“Hey, Utsutsu wanna try something a little different? Something I’ve always wanted to try with you, actually! Whaddya say?” 

Utsutsu could only tilt her head. Something a little different…? When it came to Hajime that could mean just about anything, but color her curious! Her curiosity was quite apparent too in how her ear tufts brought themselves up about halfway.

“Sure…” The green-haired girl couldn’t get much in—not that she had much to say in the first place—when Hajime immediately took that small approval as a signal to kiss her. Utsutsu froze at feeling warm lips on her own, but she immediately relaxed right after. Slowly. Comfortably in to this loving gesture Hajime only ever gave to her. Her clenched hands rested on her lap neatly, holding herself back from doing much else due to her shyness. Shyness, and well…her inexperience with this kind of thing…but that certainly didn’t mean she didn’t want to do it! 

Once the kiss was broken though, did she stare up at Hajime.

“Was that…the different thing?” She was more than bewildered. “You’ve kissed me before though.” 

Hajime merely wagged her finger, making a little tsk, tsk noise.

“That wasn’t it! I was just warming you up, Utsutsu!” 

Warming her u--?! A loud squeak suddenly escaped her lips. Hajime had suddenly given her a kiss, deeper than the last, but still so nice and warm… 

Her and Hajime had never done anything past cuddling and light kisses, so this was new, but certainly not uninvited. She had to admit...somewhere in her she was curious as to what Hajime had in store for her. After all, said girl was always full of surprises. Her hand trembled a bit, but it found its way to Hajime’s shirt, gripping it tightly, maybe even pulling its owner closer. 

Yes, she was beyond curious.

Hajime had caught the action and obliged lovingly. She gently caressed Utsutsu’s cheeks with soft hands, something she almost always did when she kissed the other girl, and she knew Utsutsu loved it. She never directly said it, but a whimper of affirmation was enough for her. 

It amazed the green-haired girl how Hajime could be both dominant, but so gentle at the same time. 

“Haji—“ Utsutsu gasped as Hajime broke the kiss, but she couldn’t even get that much out as said girl went for her neck. 

The brunette had both of the green-haired girl’s hands pinned on her sides as she sat, drawing lazy circles every now and then. Once she had started an alternating motion of kissing and sucking, did she loosely intertwine fingers with Utsutsu. All the while, Utsutsu made some small noises here and there, really enjoying it.

“Utsutsuuuu~! You’re just as cute like this!“ 

“Haji...me…“ She was able to manage in a broken voice. 

The brunette’s hands traced up her arms, going for a certain destination. Her hands rested right atop Utsutsu’s chest, lying there and not really grabbing. That certainly got a loud squeak out of the green-haired girl, to the point she flinched away. It wasn’t that she didn’t dislike it…she was just surprised, is all.

“Eh? Was that too much for you? Ehehe, sorry Utsutsu, I guess I got carried away.“ Despite her words, she held a loving smile.

“That’s…that’s not it. ” She looked down for a moment, ear tufts twitching a couple times before she continued. “Can we…continue in my room? I don’t want anyone walking in on us.” A scarlet hue engulfed her face at the meaning of her words. When she finally got the courage to look at Hajime though all she saw were sparkling eyes and a wide grin.

“Yes! Let’s! I’ll show you just how much I love you, Utsutsu!” 

The green-haired girl only blushed further, letting herself be taken by the hand and lead to her bedroom. 

This was certainly going to be a new experience.


End file.
